


Avalancha

by missginni



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hangeng y Siwon son dos hombres de la época victoriana, con sendas esposas, que pertenecen a un club literario que se reúne todos los viernes. Pero ellos mantienen un idilio a espaldas de todos porque lo que sienten, aunque prohibido, es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalancha

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Hojaverde** en el Amigo Invisible.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas reales y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos, o como mucho a sus respectivas compañías. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Lo ve nada más llegar, sus ojos cruzándose en medio de la habitación, tocando, hundiendo. Su sonrisa sin llegar a serlo, más en su mirada que en sus labios. Está junto a ella, su esposa, su carcelera, pero no es suyo. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca va a serlo.

Ella habla con la anfitriona, ignorando todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, ajena a las miradas, las sonrisas, las conversaciones silenciosas. Ajena a aquello que no puede controlar. Nunca capta las muestras sutiles pero reales de lo que hay entre ellos. Nadie lo ve nunca. La práctica los ha convertido en maestros.

Hangeng se adentra en la estancia, del brazo de su propia esposa, saludando con calidez a los anfitriones y al resto de los presentes. Su sonrisa es perfecta, sus modales sobrios pero impecables. Es el marido ideal, el amigo del que nunca esperarían una traición, porque parece incapaz de ocultar nada.

Pero tiene secretos. Oscuros, escandalosos. Prohibidos. Cosas que ninguna de esas personas imaginaría jamás, que no saben ver bajo su apariencia serena y su sonrisa lampiña. Que no _quieren_ ver. Pero que están ahí, ancladas en su interior con garras de acero, imposibles de arrancar o de matar. Tenaces e inamovibles al igual que él, el hombre que las provoca.

No se da prisa en llegar hasta Siwon, ni siquiera vuelve a mirarlo. Saluda, bromea y ríe con los invitados, y muestra el debido interés por el libro que han elegido esa semana, por las increíbles hazañas del desventurado protagonista. La literatura hace tiempo que perdió la batalla por monopolizar su interés, sometiéndose siempre ante la avalancha de sensaciones que Siwon le provoca. Pero sabe mentir y suplir esa carencia con ingenio y audacia.

El último escollo en su camino hasta él es su esposa, Victoria, que sonríe agradablemente mientras Hangeng le besa la mano. Que ignora el modo en que sus ojos se enredan con los de su marido cuando los labios tocan su guante de seda. Que se pierde en su sonrisa y se sonroja ente el cumplido que Hangeng le dedica.

Hace algún tiempo todavía era capaz de sentir culpa por esa mujer y por su propia esposa. Lo atormentaba pensar que algún día los descubrirían y que eso les provocaría un inmenso dolor. Que la sociedad los trataría como parias si se hacía público. Pero esa conocida avalancha también se los llevó, dejando sólo ascuas, demasiado grande y poderosa. Demasiado fuerte, profunda y real.

Y al fin está frente a él. Siwon. Amante y amigo. Luz y oscuridad. Centro y periferia de todo lo que despierta su interés.

Hangeng sonríe y extiende su mano, esperando. Anticipando. Siwon cierra el contacto, estrechándola con la suya. Su contacto es cálido y seguro, su textura conocida. Lo que despierta en él no tiene que ver con saludos y cortesía, sino con momentos robados y urgencia entre sombras. Con necesidad desgarradora urgiendo su piel, penetrando hasta el mismo centro de su ser. Con sudor, y labios, y aire insuficiente llenando sus pulmones.

Los ojos de Siwon pierden ese punto rebelde y se vuelven hambrientos. Su mano aprieta con innecesaria fuerza la de Hangeng. Silencio lo único que hay entre ellos, en ese universo creado por los dos, tan frágil como una inofensiva pompa de jabón, tan aislante como paredes de hormigón de diez metros de grosor. Saben que no están solos y que ese momento tendrá un final, pero no oyen ni ven nada más.

Es su propia esposa, Krystal, quien los trae de vuelta al mundo, rompiendo esa burbuja con una sutil pero certera presión sobre su brazo. Hangeng mantiene su sonrisa mientras deja ir la mano de Siwon con una última caricia contra su palma. Se vuelve hacia ella seguro y dueño de sí, dominando por completo su fachada exterior.

Pero no puede controlar lo que siente por dentro, arrasando, destruyendo sus defensas y enturbiando sus sentidos. No puede controlar lo que Siwon despierta en él, que mata con efectiva precisión cada pequeño sentimiento o pensamiento que no tenga que ver con él, con ellos, con lo que son.

Y es consciente de que nunca será capaz de ponerle fin a ese amor.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Parpadea mientras baja su mano y mira subrepticiamente a su alrededor. Victoria sigue hablando con la anfitriona y afortunadamente nadie le presta atención. Siwon suspira y cierra los ojos un segundo, recuperándose, recomponiéndose. Cuando los vuelve a abrir él ya está sentado, lejos, riendo como si el mundo fuese perfecto y nada pudiese perturbarlo.

Siwon odia su calma, odia su sonrisa cuando no la dirige a él. Odia sentir que es el único que se siente afectado por cada pequeño toque o cada mirada. Y siente miedo ante la posibilidad de un final, ante el momento en que Hangeng se de cuenta de la locura en la que están envueltos. El momento en que decida regresar a su vida respetable y sencilla y se olvide de él.

Frunce el entrecejo, fingiendo examinar el libro que van a debatir en esa reunión. No le gusta sentirse así, pero no puede evitarlo. Toda su vida ha sido una mentira, todo su mundo una ilusión falsa e insustancial. Y estaba convencido de que eso nunca cambiaría.

Hangeng irrumpió en ella del mismo modo que un río caudaloso se adentra en el mar. Rápido, inevitable, colándose en su ser hasta que fue incapaz de arrancarlo de ahí. Despertando sensaciones, creando sentimientos y volviéndolo completamente loco. Ahora, su cuidado mundo de apariencias está patas arriba, pero a Siwon ya no le importa. Lo tiene a él y eso es suficiente. Pero si lo pierde...

No quiere planteárselo. No quiere pensar en el futuro, pero esos malditos pensamientos se filtran y aparecen implacables cuando menos lo desea. Hangeng es mucho mejor actor de lo que él será jamás y cuando se muestra distante e indiferente hace que se pregunte cuánto hay de verdad en su actitud.

El coloquio comienza oficialmente pero Siwon apenas es capaz de prestar atención. Sigue hojeando el libro, asintiendo ante comentarios que ni siquiera escucha. Volviéndose piedra cada vez que es _su_ voz la que llena el silencio, bebiendo de cada palabra y perdiéndose en la cadencia de cada sílaba.

Pero no lo mira. No es seguro, para ninguno de los dos. Siwon no se siente capaz de mantener una fachada sin grietas si sus ojos se clavan en él, si observa cómo su esposa le toca o le sonríe y las reacciones que Hangeng tiene en respuesta. No se siente capaz de no responder inapropiadamente si sus ojos se encuentran en medio de la sala y de seguir sonriendo como si nada ocurriese cuando los aparte otra vez.

Al fin se anuncia la cena y todos se ponen en pie. Siwon suelta el libro con brusquedad y se levanta demasiado rápido. Victoria lo mira extrañada pero él sonríe tranquilizador y se excusa para ir al servicio. Sabe que disponen de pocos minutos y quiere aprovecharlos al máximo.

Hangeng tarda algo más en llegar y esos segundos se le hacen eternos. Cuando por fin abre la puerta los nervios de Siwon están completamente crispados. Se abalanza sobre él, arrinconándolo contra la madera, mientras sus labios buscan desesperados los de Hangeng. Cuando los encuentra todo lo demás deja de importar.

Si le sorprende la brusquedad de su avance, Hangeng no lo demuestra. Besa sus labios con la misma intensidad, aferrándole con sus brazos, moviendo todo su cuerpo al compás. Lenguas, saliva, calor y necesidad. Piel contra piel, caricias sobre la ropa, urgencia y desesperación. No cabe nada entre los dos y al mismo tiempo hay todo un universo de pequeñas cosas que componen lo que son y lo que han sido.

Es sólo en esos momentos, cuando lo siente contra su piel, cuando la necesidad de Hangeng se hace tan evidente como la suya, donde Siwon se siente seguro. Porque ahí no hay espacio para fachadas, no existe la mentira en esos ojos oscuros que le dejan leer cuánto significa para él.

Puede que Hangeng viva con Krystal, que duerma todas las noches a su lado y la acompañe siempre. Pero nunca tendrá tanto de él como Siwon en esos breves pero intensos momentos. Esos minutos que le roban a sus vidas para poder seguir adelante con ellas.

Siwon apoya la frente contra la de Hangeng, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada. No tienen tiempo para nada más que besos y caricias furtivas. No si quieren mantener ese secreto un poco más.

Aun así no es capaz de separarse de él y mantiene las manos contra su rostro, perdidas en la suavidad de una piel que conoce muy bien. Sus alientos todavía mezclándose entre ellos.

—Tenemos que volver —dice Hangeng.

—Lo sé.

Pero no se separa de él. No quiere. No puede. Pensar en la tortura que le espera durante la cena hace que desee quedarse en ese cuarto de baño para siempre.

Pero eso no es posible. Hangeng rodea sus muñecas con las manos y las aparta de su rostro con suavidad, sonriendo. Sus ojos todavía lo miran con esa emoción que reserva sólo para él.

—Nos veremos esta noche. En el club, después de dejar en casa a nuestras esposas.

Siwon no puede encontrar su voz, anclado en esos ojos y en esa sonrisa. Toda esa conocida avalancha de sentimientos se apodera de él, desbordándolo, y todo lo que es capaz de hacer es asentir.

Hangeng amplía su sonrisa y se separa por completo de él. Compone su aspecto bajo su atenta mirada y sale del servicio tras un último y rápido beso contra sus labios.

Y Siwon está seguro, como ocurre siempre que está a solas con él, de que ese amor no se va a terminar jamás.


End file.
